


now we're down to our bare feet

by gracie



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M, angst? never met her, this is a sort of band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie/pseuds/gracie
Summary: Enjolras is unimpressed.or, Grantaire is in a band and Enjolras is in college but mostly, they're just in love.





	now we're down to our bare feet

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in two years, first exr thing I'm posting ever, holla at your girl. I wrote this forever ago for a friend but never posted and now feels appropriate, mostly because I'm trying to get back into writing. 
> 
> title is from 'may I have this dance' by francis and the lights ft chance. if you haven't heard it practice self love today and do so :) 
> 
> this story is made of vignettes in the life of lead singer!R and college student!E and they are not in chronological order. 
> 
> I hope you like it! feed and water as you see fit. enjoy!

x

"Hello? Hello? Can you hear me yet?" The person on the screen makes no move to answer him, so Grantaire just waits patiently while his screen fully loads. He shifts around on his bed, trying to find a more comfortable position to lounge in. Checking his phone, he responds to his band mates in their group chat, no, he is not available for lunch right now. He only has to wait a minute more before the person responds.

"R!" The voice calls, cheerful as ever. 

"E!" Grantaire replies, just as cheerful. He takes the time to study his boyfriend. He catalogs the faint smile, the mess of curls tucked into a bun atop his head, the bags under his eyes, and the way he seems to be holding himself. Enjolras looks exhausted. Grantaire has only been gone for three days but all he wants to do is go home and take care of him.

"Everything okay?" 

"Yeah,” He replies, dragging the word out. “I picked up Cosette's shift because she was sick, so I ended up working two doubles. Just left the bar and I'm exhausted. I could sleep for days." Enjolras says, twisting his body in a ridiculous position as he stretches. When he yawns, his shirt lifts up allowing a sliver of skin to show. Grantaire tracks it with his eyes, almost subconsciously. Enjolras reaches off screen for a moment, before resettling, now with his cat in his lap.

"Maybe you should," Grantaire says, tapping his fingers against the key board.

Enjolras rolls his eyes. “I'm used to being tired, just the glorious life of a college student. I wanted to talk to you, though. I miss you." Enjolras states, staring at Grantaire unabashedly through the computer screen. 

Grantaire is constantly amazed by Enjolras' ability to simply state what he means and how he feels. He is even more surprised how easy he believes him. Growing up, Grantaire was taught that emotions were what made you weak. He counts himself lucky every day that he's in love with someone as honest and expressive as Enjolras. It wasn't always like this, but the longer they're together, the more solid they become. He feels safe. He knows how Enjolras feels. He knows they're in it for the long run. 

"How's the showcase going?" Enjolras barrels on, tilting his head to the side, prime listening position.

"Fun but kinda repetitive. Same as it was last year and the year before last. Honestly, I'm more excited for you to fly in in two weeks." 

Enjolras smiles at that and he feels so full of love at the sight. "It hasn't been a week and you miss me already? That's embarrassing, R, honestly."

Grantaire rolls his eyes. “Tell me about it. You're giving me a bad rep. How's that poly-sci class going anyway? Last I heard was about the email to your professor about lecture.” He asks before getting more comfortable.  
Enjolras perks up. “Okay, so...”

 

x

"I'm leaving the band. I already told the others and sold my guitars." Grantaire said, plopping horizontally down on the couch, laying his head on Enjolras' leg. "I'm done. Finish. Finuto. Finite. No more." 

It was raining outside and of course Grantaire didn't bring a jacket, meaning Enjolras now has a lap full of wet R. 

Enjolras doesn't look up, only shifts the hand his book is in, in order to run his finger through Graintaire's wet hair, scratching lightly at the scalp. "Having a bad day?"

"You could say that." He hedges. "All of that is behind me now, though. Every day a vacation from here on out." The corner of Enjolras' lip turns up.

"Of course. On a scale from one to Alexander and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day...?" He asked.

Grantaire paused to think about it. It was a very serious question that required very serious thought. "I'm roughly somewhere near the scene in The Cat and the Hat where everything is falling apart and the cat is laughing at the kids." 

"Oddly specific," Enjolras says. "But I'll take it." He looked the time on his phone before looking back down at Grantaire.

"Up, up."

Graintaire groaned loudly. "I shall not be moved. I have made a home here and I will die here."

"Well I've got cookies in the oven. So unless you want the sadness that is burnt cookies on a shitty day, I'd suggest you move." 

At that, Grantaire perked up and graciously lifted up enough so that Enjolras could move. "The things I do for cookies."

 

x

 

"What do you want?" Enjolras asks, tracing the back of Grantaire's neck with his thumb. They've been sitting on his couch for the last few hours, just talking. It's just the right side of chilly in R's flat, the way he likes it. It also gives him a chance to curl up against Enjolras, something that perhaps he wouldn't allow normally. Grantaire preens under the reassuring movement.

"Now or long term?" He asks, half asleep.

"Now, long term, either will do."

"To be happy, with you," Grantaire replies with no hesitation, eyes fluttering at the touch. He probably shouldn't have said that. It's just, he's so comfortable here with him that it just slipped out. Enjolras laughs, a short, mean thing.

"Is that so." Enjolras says in a way that's not really a question at all, raising his eyebrow at him. He moves to pull his hand away, but Grantaire follows the movement, trapping him.

"We could be, though. I know it." He murmurs, as if Enjolras were a baby animal he didn't want to startle. And he is, a bit. The thing is he really, really likes Enjolras and he's pretty certain Enjolras likes him as well, but whenever Grantaire even hints at it, he throws up so many emotional walls and refuses to acknowledge it. With the possible distance between them and the extra attention Enjolras could get from dating him, Grantaire understands the hesitance. He really does. Enjolras does leave the sofa at that, walking towards the kitchen to pour himself another glass of wine.

"Sure we could, R." He sounds mean but he softens in with the small glance he throws Grantaire's way before leaving the room. It almost seems fond.

Grantaire counts it as a win.

 

x 

 

"Hey," Grantaire calls coming into the front room of the apartment. He rolls his eyes when he sees Enjolras exactly where he left him: laid out on the couch in his pajamas in front of the TV, watching the latest season of his weird werewolf show. This has been going on for days now. "What episode are you on?"

"Hmm?" Enjolras answers distractedly, "Oh, five? Six?"

"Right," he replies, dragging the word out before coming to collapse on top of Enjolras.

"Ow, what the fuck, where's the remote?" Enjolras asks, before feeling around the couch and pausing the TV. He tugs the blanket from under Grantaire, pulling it back up to his chin. "Was that necessary?"

"I mean, probably not but I'm here anyway." Grantaire smiles up at him and Enjolras rolls his eyes before kissing him.

"How was the thing?" He asks.

"Oh, you know, it was long and boring. They want us all to fly back out in a week." He sighs out, shifting his body to an even more comfortable position.

Enjolras frowns. "But you just got back."

Grantaire shrugs. "Well." Stretching out, he lays his head in his lap, blinking up at him. Taking the cue, Enjolras starts to run his fingers through his hair, scratching lightly. "Let's stay in tonight."

"I'm too committed to this to leave anyway. I need to know what's going to happen to Roman.”

"Whatever you want. Do you want to order out or?" Grantaire asks. 

"I think there's some chicken in there we need to eat before it goes bad." Grantaire pushes his head further in his hand, sighing happily.

"Okay," Grantaire says. "I'll cook if you come in the kitchen with me while I do it. You can tell me what I missed on Hemlock."

"Sounds good. Let me go grab my wool socks and I'll meet you there, yeah?" Enjolras says. Grantaire sits up to let him up.

"Hey," Grantaire says, grabbing his wrist lightly before he can get too far. "Love you."

Enjolras scrunches his nose up before replying. "Love you, too. Ugh. Go."

 

x  
 

 

Enjolras is standing in the wings, singing and dancing along with the members of Ayelly on the stage in front of him. This is the fourth concert he's been to on this leg of the tour. It's his spring break and Grantaire surprised him by getting him tickets. The plan is to travel with the band for the rest of his break before heading back to campus to buckle down for finals. 

So here he is, watching the love of his life perform in front of thousands of screaming fans. The love of his life, wow. It's nice. He didn't think he would get used to it, being in love.  
Enjolras trusts Grantaire explicitly. He knows where they stand, how they feel. They've talked about it. They have communication skills. This is the most adult relationship he's even been in. God, when did he get so old? Combferre would be proud. 

Tuning out his deeper thoughts he focuses back on the show in front of him. It's time for his favorite part of the night, where they do a throwback to one of the first songs they ever recorded. 

Grantaire and Jehan step up to the front of the stage and ask the audience questions, as the rest of the band take a quick water break. Enjolras turns talk to one of the stage hands about the opening act before Grantaire's voice gets his attention again. 

"I'm lucky enough to have someone very special to me here tonight." Grantaire says smiling wildly, face flushed from the heat of the stage and the bright lights. He gestures to the side of the stage where Enjolras is, and the noise in the crowd gets louder. "Let's all say hello to him!"

Enjolras grins from where he's standing, blowing him a kiss. Grantaire pretends to catch it, patting his cheek twice before turning to get in place for the start of the song. 

God, they're so gross. He loves it.

 

x

 

Enjolras is unimpressed. He turns towards Eponine and Cosette who are debating the merits of high waisted jeans, the whole reason he's here in the first place. They're here to see their favorite band, Ayelly, and he's just along for the ride. Or rather, he is the ride. They've been in the line for the meet and greet for two hours and he's beyond tired. If the line doesn't move any faster, his migraine will revolt. 

He didn't spend two days in a car for this. Well, he did, but.

The closer they get, the more the girls' seem to buzz out of their skin. He's trying to let the girls' excitement run through him, and admits privately to himself that this isn't the worst way to spend a Saturday.

It's finally their turn in line. He hears Eponine introduce them all and he smiles politely. 

"Hi,” He nods, when the keyboardist repeats their names back to them. "It's very nice to meet you all."

Grantaire, the leader singer, smiles. Enjolras' heart feels funny of a sudden. It's probably the heat.

"Hello, I'm R. It's very nice to meet you as well." 

The concert is, Enjolras admits, excellent. Cosette cries.

**Author's Note:**

> how did I do? let me know! 
> 
> the tv show Enjolras is watching is Hemlock Grove, which is a whole mess but I love it.  
> my tumblr is catchleft if you wanna be friends


End file.
